


Love Doesn't Need Any Reasons

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Sono Yubi Dake ga Shitte Iru | Only the Ring Finger Knows
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whether there were reasons or not, love just existed in the gifted people whose hearts and entire beings as well were in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Doesn't Need Any Reasons

**Love Doesn't Need Any Reasons**

**Summary:**

**Whether there were reasons or not, love just existed in the gifted people whose hearts and entire beings as well were in love.**

**All disclaimers apply. Only The Ring Finger Knows isn't mine.**

 

            “Wataru,” Yuichi hesitated for a moment. “Are you awake?”

            The dim light in the room faintly illuminated the contour of Wataru's face. The brunette was laying down in bed, his eyes shut. That weekend he came to Yuichi's apartment to sleep over. Yuichi could not precisely tell whether his boyfriend already fell asleep or not. So, he flopped at the edge of the bed and watched the still figure before him.

            Yuichi always thought that his Wataru was the most beautiful creature alive. His hair was light, and his complexion was fairer than Yuichi's. Certainly for the sharp-minded Yuichi, Wataru was the most exquisite sight to behold.

            “No, I'm sleeping,” was the mumbled reply.

            “A sleeping person can't answer a question.”

            “I'm the exception.”

            “So, you're not sleeping?” Yuichi couldn't help but smile widely.

            Wataru did not give another answer.

            “I love you Wataru,” Yuichi declared the words in a loving manner.

            “So do I,” without opening his eyes, Wataru simply remarked back.

            Yuichi played with the hem of the sheet beneath him. “Do you know why?”

            “You fell in love with my smile.”

            “That's right, then I fell in love with you as a person too,” the older boy chuckled good-naturedly. “And why do you love me?”

            For seconds Wataru kept quiet. His visage looked peaceful, his breaths were steady and his lips started to part lightly, as indications he was on the verge of dozing off.

            “Wataru?” Yuichi ventured to pronounce his lover's name.

            This time the boy opened his bright black orbs. “What?” he almost snapped, totally irritated that he couldn't just go to sleep as he had wished.

            “You haven't answered my question,” stubbornly Yuichi reiterated.

            “What question?”

            “You heard me!”

            Wataru slightly shaking his head. “It doesn't need any reasons for me to love you.”

            “It does,” Yuichi said in disbelief. He and Wataru exchanged 'I love you's' almost every moment they spent together, and now the younger boy told him the statement. “It's just ridiculous if you don't have even a reason.”

            “Ask me again tomorrow,” Wataru grabbed a pillow to cover one of his ears, ready to sleep again.

            “But I want to hear it now,” Yuichi scooted over. He pulled the pillow back.

            Completely annoyed, finally Wataru turned to face him though he refused to get up from his current position. “I said loving you doesn't need any reasons. I love you because you're kind? There are many who are kinder than you. Because you're good looking? There are many who are more gorgeous than you.”

            Yuichi was taken aback by the answer. He had thought that maybe Wataru would answer it was because he was generous or something similar to that. Who would have thought that the lover of _'the stud of the century's'_ guy could think there were others who were better than him?

            While Wataru closed his eyes back and dozed off, Yuichi smiled broadly. Screw the rumors that the famous Yuichi was a cold guy and couldn't flutter upon hearing some simple words from his respective lover (as if those fangirls knew who his lover was)!

            “Talking about any potential breath-taking guys, please stay away from that douche bag, Asaka,” Yuichi sternly reminded his boyfriend then lay next to Wataru. 

            “Why? Asaka is kind,” lazily Wataru responded the remark.

            “That's why I said so.”

            Unfortunately Wataru already fell asleep.

            Yuichi studied Wataru's face. Everything about Wataru spoke of simplicity, yet he thought he could never love the boy enough.

            “Contrary to you, I have a bunch of reasons, Wataru,” was all Yuichi said before following the boy to sleep.

            Whether there were reasons or not, love just existed in the gifted people whose hearts and entire beings as well were in love.

**The End**


End file.
